Generally, contemporary high performance computing systems consisting of one or more electronic devices have become widely used in a variety of advanced electronic applications. In terms of the packaging used for integrated circuit components or semiconductor chips, one or more chip packages are generally bonded to a circuit carrier (e.g., a system board, a printed circuit board, or the like) for electrical connections to other external devices or electronic components.
Overall electrical performance of electronic systems is affected by each of the key components, including the performance or structure of memory devices, processing devices, input/output (I/O) devices, any associated interface elements, and the type and structure of interconnect interfaces. Existing connectors in circuit carriers have faced serious contact resistance issues due to multi-interfaces degradation. As demand for miniaturization, higher speed and better electrical performance (e.g., lower transmission loss and insertion loss) has grown recently, there has grown a need for more creative packaging and assembling techniques.